Turns on a dime
by Trance-Faith
Summary: Post season 8 finale. How Callie finds out about the crash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Turns on a dime.

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **I'm not back! Still got one exam left (week today) but this was just in my head when I woke up this morning and I couldn't not write it.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

What was that annoying buzzing? Callie mumbled some annoyance into her pillow. It was her day off. Sofia was going to go to Mark's and spend the day with Mark and Julia because she and Arizona… The dark eyes opened blearily, only to be caught by the sunlight shining through the blinds. There she was laid with her head on her own pillow, but her body spread diagonally across the bed. The majority of her body on her wife's side. Her wife. A tired smile graced her lips, followed by a creased bow. Where was Arizona? Rubbing the back of her hand across her tired eyes, she stretched out the tight kinks from her muscles. She had hoped to be suffering from a different type of muscle pain this morning. It was then she realised she was still in her sexy lacy lingerie. She'd fallen asleep waiting for Arizona to come home. She last looked at the clock…three-ish. Stealing a glance at the clock as she rose from the bed, she saw it was just after six. It explained the weight of tiredness. Three hours. Maybe Arizona came home and saw her sleeping…on her side. Crap.

Dragging herself from their bedroom Callie crept into the living room. Surely the sleeping blonde who was on the facing away couch wouldn't mind a wake up call. She was in her sexy lingerie after all. Sure it wouldn't be what she had planned but they could go a few rounds before Sofia woke. The Latina grinned as she moved around to the front of the couch. The crease in her brow was back. Arizona wasn't there. She felt that drop in her stomach and heart race. It was fine. Arizona had probably just gone to see to Sofia and fallen asleep in the rocking chair beside her cot. She often did on night where Sofia was restless or Arizona had had to work late. Everything was fine. Opening the door they left ajar she felt a cold chill dance its way down her spine. No awaiting blonde. Just a small beautiful girl whose chest rose and fell with each breathe. Panic set in now.

Stepping backwards Callie's elbow collided with the door frame of their daughter's room. She felt the shot of pain, but it felt oddly surreal. Like it was someone else's arm. A pain you could sympathise with. A pain you could understand, but it wasn't really yours. This could not be happening. Where was Arizona? Callie could feel her heart beating at what felt like an impossible rate. Like it might just beat right out her chest. She heard that buzzing noise again, and remembered with a jerk it was that had awoken her. Nearly falling on the polished wooden floor, the panicking woman rushed towards her cell which she had discarded on her bedside table at some point earlier this morning. Arizona's name flashed upon the small screen, causing a grin to appear on the brunette's face, so big it hurt. Everything was okay. She hadn't doubted it for a second. Pressing the necessary button, the cell was lifted to her ear. "Thank god, Arizona where…" Callie voice came out in a rush as she felt the serotonin flood her veins. The voice on the other end did all but stop her heart from beating as it spoke the words which may have just changed her life forever. _Cause life changes in an instant. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Turns on a dime.

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **I'm not back! Still got one exam left (week today) but this was just in my head when I woke up this morning and I couldn't not write it.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

"Calliope?" A strange man's voice said. "Sorry the signal isn't very good. There has been a crash. I've rang for an help. They'll go to Seattle Grace Mercy West I think", the stranger's voice was broken by white noise. Callie's heart started beating at a rapid rate again. Tears pricked at her dark eyes, her breathing slightly hitched. "Where's Arizona?" the Latina asked. There was an odd noise at the other end of line before the answer came, "Which one is Arizona?" The only way he couldn't know who Arizona was, is that he hadn't spoken to her. "She's blonde…short…You have her phone!" Callie was not in the mood for this stupidity. She needed to know her wife was okay!

She heard movement on the other side but she knew the cell's signal was weakening; the crackling was getting almost louder than the man's voice. "Arizona?" the stranger's voice spoke again. The crackling became deafening. Silence then fell. She almost threw up then and there. "Hello?...Hello?...Hello!" Callie all but screamed at the small device in her hand. Lowering it she saw her phone had disconnected. Call back was pressed at least ten times, never connecting. "Damn it!" Callie cried out, just catching herself from throwing her cell at the nearest wall. It was her one connection to Arizona.

She had to get to the hospital. Arizona had been in a crash. A plane crash? The man hadn't said. Her phone was thrown on the bed and her revealing clothes ripped from her body. The discarded clothes from yesterday replaced them. She had removed them in a happier frame of mind. Grabbing her phone again, she ran the length of their small apartment coming to stand once again in Sofia's room. The room Arizona had insisted on painting herself, with the lone rocking chair the blonde often occupied. Empty. Their daughter still sleeping peacefully. She had to go to the hospital.

She could drop Sofia off at day care but that would mean dressing her first. There was no time for that. She could tell Mark… grief consumed her with that thought. Mark was on the plane too. "Oh god" Callie whispered in the silent room. Did she ring and tell Julia? She was working this morning but she could tell her, right? Or maybe she should wait until they'd been found. Wait until she could tell her something. "Damn it" Callie cursed, hearing the emotion her own voice carried. She could be the only one their Sofia had left. No. No she couldn't think like that. Her fingers had weaved themselves in her hair. She couldn't do this. Arizona had to be okay. Right? She had to be.

Everyone Callie would ask to mind Sofia can't. Mark. Meredith and Derek. Lexie even sat sometimes. God even Cristina as Sofia's godmother has done her share. On autopilot she scrolled until Alex Karev name appeared on the screen. Call. "Torres?" the younger man asked, his voice laced with sleep. Of course last night was their big dinner. "Alex? I need your help" Callie replied her voice so soft and hoarse she barely recognised it as her own. "Sure thing – what?" the man's voice sounded instantly more alert. "There was a…there was a crash. I don't think they made it to the hospital" the Latina whispered gently just watching her daughter's chest move with each breath. The breath which only came because of Arizona. Sure she and Mark had made her, Callie carried her, but Arizona had given her life. "Oh man…That's why…What do you need me to do?" Alex's voice sounded so sincere. "I'm coming to the hospital. Someone found them… They're being brought to the hospital. I can't just wait here. Can you look after Sofia? I'll bring …" Callie rambled, only stopping when she could hear Alex shouting down the phone. "Torres! Of course, I've got rounds but I doubt they'd mind. Arizona is head of PEDs", the man's soft voice continued.

The tears formed again in her eyes once again. Arizona. "I have to dress her first and", Callie was cut off again. "Callie I can dress her, I'll see you in the lobby", the man who her wife was so proud of said with compassion in his voice. She heard her own strangled sob, as she gave her thanks. Had she not called Alex, Sofia who was starting to stir, would be dressed. But she needed a friend. A calm voice. Never did she think that spot would be filled by Alex Karev. Just as Callie went to end the call she heard Alex's voice say "She'll be okay". Pocketing her cell, she picked up the diaper bag she had packed the night before with Sofia's clothes for her day with her father in. The tight feeling in her chest clenched painfully tight, while her tried to keep her face as happy as possible for the little girl who was smiling sleepily up at her. Arizona…Mark. They had to be okay. She couldn't deal with telling their daughter that either of her parents were gone. Scooping up the small girl, Sofia snuggled into the Latina's shoulder; her tight fist holding the heart pendant which hung around her neck. "Let do this big girl" she spoke to the child as she closed the apartment door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Turns on a dime.

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** Post season 8 finale. How Callie finds out about the crash.

**Author's Note: **Should start writing my other two fanfics after the 1st June.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

Six hours. It had been six hours since she'd received the call from some unknown man, who had delivered the news that her life may have changed forever. She moved freely between extreme optimism and acute depression as she sat in the middle of a pew situated in the center of hospital chapel, alone. Her whole life she was told that God always had a reason for everything; that hard times were tests to overcome and come out the other side having learnt some big lesson. Had they not had enough hard times? Callie had believed Arizona had been lucky to only receive minor injuries in the car accident last year. It seemed God had believed she'd escaped her fate.

Owen had rang her cell on the small drive over to the hospital. Callie had believed it to be quicker, though it wasn't necessarily safer as her occasional tear had blurred her vision. Nothing major or worrying had happened, but it was a painful reminder of their situation. She had been surprised that Owen had known about the crash, perhaps he'd heard through the grapevine of the hospital. He hadn't been to see her yet, but he had told her she couldn't work in the state she was in and should stay at home. Like hell was she going to stay at home. She knew she was doing just as much here as she would be at home, but she'd know sooner. She'd know of her wife's fate. She'd know.

Over the six hours she had seen Alex to pass over Sofia who had been laughing and squealing as he had lead her away. The look in his eyes had almost broken Callie right then and there. She had managed to stay calm for Sofia, but the look on Alex's eyes had proven that this wasn't just some nightmare she'd soon awake from. It was really happening. She had also seen Bailey. Bailey had come and sat with her in bursts; mainly to update her on the lack of news from the search teams. The small woman had also just sat in silence next to her. Her presence was enough. No words were said or could be said to make it better. Only one thing could do that. Callie could feel herself sinking back into her fears once again, just like had done so many times over the last six hours; as she no longer had a bubbly, lively child to pretend for.

Her wife was one of the best children's surgeons in the country. She actually saved babies for a living; and yet… How could God, whoever you believe that to be; do this to someone who gives children their futures back? Is that how the universe works? If so Callie refused to believe in a higher power. And yet here she was in his place of worship hoping he would take pity on her and her family. How had things gotten so bad? They had been going so amazing. She'd believed they were happy and it was going to last. Naivety in its purest form.

The brunette felt and heard the pew creak under an additional weight. Opening her eyes she saw not Bailey but Teddy. Owen had said the tall blonde had been fired for a chief position with Army Medical Command. A small shake of Teddy's head told her there was still no news. Callie's shaky sigh of sadness and annoyance seemed to echo in the silent chapel. Tears pricked her eyes again as her eyes fell upon the cross at the front. No news was good news, right? That's the saying isn't it? She felt Teddy's hand come to rest on hers, and give it a gentle squeeze. She didn't want sympathy. Sympathy was given when someone died; and Arizona wasn't dead. But it didn't matter how much this inner monologue raged on, her hand refused to move from the grip of the other woman. She needed that connection.

"Owen said I can stay and operate on those who need it", the voice said feeling as if it was travelling through fog to get to her. Arizona would need it. There was only one way that the stranger could have gotten Arizona's phone without knowing it was hers. Something was wrong. She heard her jagged cry fall from her lips and felt Teddy's grip tightened. Teddy understood what it was like to lose the one she'd married. She knew what it was like to lose those expectations and plans you make of how you will life out the rest of your life. Had Callie lost it all too, yet again? Would she? The loud footsteps could be heard from outside, but like most things they had to travel through the fog surrounding Callie brain to be understood. Which was why when Alex Karev threw the chapel door open, and his voice carried to the two women facing away from him, it look a moment for Callie to realised the meaning behind his words, "They found them". As relief flooded the brunette's blood stream, the young surgeon appeared in front of them. He didn't look happy or relieved, or at least not as much as he should have. Callie felt her heart clench and had to fight the bile in her throat as Alex said, "The survivors should be here within the hour".


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Turns on a dime.

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** Post season 8 finale. How Callie finds out about the crash.

**Author's Note: **Exams are over and got back from my holiday. Bad news though … I have broken my thumb.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

Slow motion in films is used to show something suspenseful. Dramatic. But Callie's life was going in slow motion. It had been ever since those words had fallen from Alex's lips. _"The survivors should be here within the hour"_. The longest hour ever recorded. The new chief had given up trying to stop her from working, but made her promise not to try and work on Arizona or Mark. Callie had given her word, and promised when Cristina was brought in she would look after her for him. The two surgeons shared a look. They did not know who had survived. But they had to believe their spouses had made it. All they knew was that two had not made it, but which two had not made it back to them yet. It was not practical for them not to operate on the people who were coming back. Each surgeon in the crash has a friend, family member or is romantically involved with someone at the hospital. They had to keep a level head and not operate on those who they were too emotional attached to. Two passages were dead. As Callie hugged her jacket tighter to herself fighting a losing battle with the wind whipping itself at her, she tried not to think of those who had died. But not knowing made it all the harder.

How was it fair that life made you wish that you could pick which of your friends were dead. The fleeting thought that the maybe Arizona and Mark made her want to vomit all over the hospital roof. How could she tell Sofia her parents were dead. Was life that cruel that it would take both of them? If not them then one of the others. Arizona had so many people waiting for her; her wife, daughter, best friend Teddy and Alex her golden boy who even if he didn't know it would stay at the hospital. Mark had Sofia, Julie, Callie and his own mini plastics God in the making; never mind his oldest friend Derek was on the plane. Meredith and Derek would at least go together, but they had their own little girl to come home to just like Arizona and Mark. Meredith's best friend and sister were both on the plane; if any of them died the others would be greatly affected. Cristina had to come home to Owen, yes they had had their difficulties but if nothing else she had to come home to say goodbye. And Lexie. Lexie had the rest of her life to live. The youngest Grey had such promise and potential; clearly chief resident material and would do it much better than she or April ever did. Each of the surgeon, the people, her colleague, friends and her friends upon that plane each had their futures mapped out in front of them. None deserved to die. None deserved to lose their friends, their loved ones and family members, and yet no matter who had lost their life in the crash, none of them would be the same again. Each would carry the guilt knowing it could have been them.

As the wind bite at her flesh and those waiting around her, waiting for the oncoming storm, they all saw the helicopter. They had known three would be returning. They had known that at least one would be bringing back the dead bodies of their fallen, but Callie had not known the pain would come when the helicopters would fill the sky. Coming ever closer. Her life had been moving in slow motion, and now the bodies of the living and the dead were coming nearer she wished time would stop. As she felt the fabric resist beneath her fingers, as she pulled her jacket even more tightly around her she wished she could make time drag, but with each second it sped up, cruelly. The tall brunette could feel her eyes burn and wished her doctor instincts would kick in as the first helicopter landed. Any moment she could see her wife's dead body.

She saw in slow motion as irony would have it, Teddy rushing passed her as the doors opened and out wheeled was Derek on gurney, Meredith and Cristina both in wheelchairs. All seemed alive though Derek needed urgent medical attention. Meredith was more content in seeing Derek was okay, while Cristina, arm in a sling, was insisting she could operate. Teddy and Owen helped offload the injured surgeons, though only Owen left with in stopping momentarily to tell Callie he would be back as soon as he could to help Arizona. It hit her in that moment as the first helicopter took off and the second came into sight that she had not called Arizona's mother and father or told Julia of the crash. Surely by now news of a plan carrying six surgeon having crashed would hit the news. A new wave of guilt and sorrow washed over her. How could she tell Daniel and Barbera they had lost yet another child? How could she tell Nick he had lost yet another friend? So many things she was falling to do and yet by some miracle her body was remembering to breathe.

Once again Teddy rushed to the doors, though this time she was accompanied by Alex to help unload the wounded. As the doors opened Callie got her answer. Slow motion is used to show something suspenseful and dramatic And Callie Torres fell to her knees in such slow motion it barely felt like she was moving. Over the top of the helicopter blade she did however hear the sob of emotion which was ripped from within her. She finally knew who the two dead were.

_Life changes in an instant. Turns on a dime._

**Author's Note: **As far as I know I won't be writing anymore for this story until we know more about season 9.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Turns on a dime.

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** Post season 8 finale. How Callie finds out about the crash.

**Author's Note : **So I won my appeal and have until the 16th August to resubmit my dissertation. Fun!

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

The tears fell fast and burnt her eyes and cheeks. The tears warmed her ice cold flesh as they fell. She was shaking. Adrenaline was wearing off. She had known she had been tense for hours but had hoped when the helicopter carrying her wife had landed the hormone would carry her on. As the paramedics, Teddy and Alex wheeled an unconscious Arizona out of the second helicopter, Callie felt lightheaded. It took all her full power to breathe and remain alert. She saw Teddy look over at her, the tall blonde's mouth moved but no noise seemed to reach the Latina's ears. The noise of the chopper's blades and the fog that settled within Callie's mind stopped anything making sense.

The man she could see on the other gurney was not Mark. She did not know him. He must have been a crew member. He too seemed not to be awake. His head was strapped in place making it difficult to tell. But it was not Mark. Mark her best friend and Lexie Grey the love of his life, were died. Arizona was alive, and Mark was dead. Despite the fact she had been preparing herself, her mind and body for this moment, it didn't make sense. It had to be a mistake. Mark had to be alive. It had been reported wrong and Mark and Lexie were going to be on the remaining helicopter, injured sure but alive. They had to be okay.

She was brought back to her sense by a tug beneath her armpits. Turning her head still sobbing so hard her throat felt like it was on fire, was Owen. "Come on Callie, you need to get up. Help us, help Arizona", the chief of surgery said loud enough so only Callie could hear him. Her body shaking from exhaustion, stress and grief for what could have been what may be and what was, she allowed herself to be lifted upwards by Owen.

Her breath still shaking and tears still flowing unabashed down her tanned cheeks, Callie stood forward and had to resist the urge to vomit. Arizona's beautiful face was covered in little cuts and forming bruises, and yet her eye was drawn to her wife's leg in a make sift splint. "Oh god" Callie gasped raising her hand to her mouth, though her own words didn't make it her ears. Alex came around her side of the gurney, saying something to her that once again she could not hear. Her heart was beating faster by the minute, so hard it felt like it should be bruising the inside of her ribcage. How was this happening? Why was this happening?

"You can come with us until we get to surgery and then you should go and work on Shepherd", Owen's voice sounded as he stood behind her. She had to fight the feeling of complete protection. She needed to protect her wife, stay at her side and make sure Arizona got the best care possible. Callie was after all the best ortho surgeon in the country. But as of right now she was Arizona's wife and her emotional relationships could do her more harm than good. She knew that, but she didn't feel it. Words would not form. Her brain was struggling to form thoughts and explanations for this whole thing. Words were not important. Grasping the injured blonde's hand as tight as she could without injuring her further, Callie gave a teary nod of her head causing more tears to fall. Without another word Alex, Teddy and Callie moved with Arizona to the roof exit leaving Owen to deal with the last helicopter alone.

Glancing back Callie saw the third and final helicopter in the sky. The one holding Mark and Lexie. They had to be okay. There was no way God or whoever you believed that to be would take a woman so talented. So young and full of dreams. There was no way he would take Mark away from his daughter, best friends and girlfriend. Sofia needed all three of her parents. It had to be a mistake everyone on board survive. Or perhaps the two of the crew had passed away in the crash. It couldn't be two of their own. But as Callie Torres exited the hospital roof, holding her unconscious wife's hand; she already knew there was no one else on that plane.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys,

Thank you for all the messages (and there has been A LOT) and reviews encouraging me to write again, however sadly real life has stopped me a few weeks really. I promise to write again soon, but not just yet.

x


End file.
